


Surrendering My Heart

by LiliaoftheDeep



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, M/M, Wedding, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaoftheDeep/pseuds/LiliaoftheDeep
Summary: After his break up with Jane Odin gives his son an ultimatium: in order to become king of Asgard he must find a mate within a year. His mate must be a worthy champion of Asgard as well as a loyal spouse to a future king one that Mijonir finds worthy. Thor upset by his father's demands returns to Earth where he just so happens to lock eyes with his future spouse by his side the one and only star spangled avenger Captain Rogers. Will Thor be able to woo the down to earth captain or will he be forced to give up Mijonir and his throne forever?





	1. Of Heartbreak and Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Post The Avengers 2012  
> Thor the Dark World Timeline (somewhat)  
> Pre-The Avengers Age of Ultron

The world had begun to return to normal as the battle of New York had drawn to a close. Already shops were starting to rebuild what was left in the damage that the aliens had made in their wake. It was as if the world didn't even bash an eyelash as the false god named Loki descended down onto Earth to wreak havoc in order to rule the people who had inhabited it. But alas even though taken aback by the sudden invasion the people of New York knew that they had heroes on their side as men dressed in Iron and a super soldier ran through their streets protecting the town as if they had always had been there. But when the battle was over and the heroes known as the avengers went their separate ways the world was able to sleep peacefully knowing that ever a time came again they will be back to save the day once more.

However, on Asgard things did not change as Odin looked down onto the realm known as Migard who were not exposed to his son's existence both of his sons that was. He was brought out of his thoughts when the doors to the throne room opened and Thor walked in with a frown on his face. He knew why his son would frown instead of smile he did call him suddenly and he knew he was not happy.

"Father what is the meaning of you suddenly calling me like this" Thor said as he put Mijonir down on the floor. Odin pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation at the bashfulness of his son. 

"I've watched your work on Migard recently with your team" Odin said calm and collected as always. 

"I don't understa-" he was cut off as Odin raised a finger to his lips silencing the boy as he began to stand. 

"You have proven my son that you are worthy enough to sit on the throne of Asgard. My punishment has done you some good not only did you manage to foil Loki's evil schemes but you were also able to find a group of Midgardians to call family as well as find a madien who has captured your heart. Very good indeed my son" Odin watched as Thor's frown deepened and worry lines crossed his son's face. 

"It was my duty as a Prince of Asgard to make sure that Loki paid for his crimes' he commented. 

"It is exactly why I wish to put you on the throne as Asgard's king. You know the rules to the throne not only where you supposed to show Mijonir how worthy you are but also find someone as loyal and dedicated to the throne as you to it. And Frigga and I have already met Jane Foster and we believe that she would become an excellent Queen of Asgard" Odin finished a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"But that's the thing father" Thor began to pace around the room "I am not worthy." he knelled to the ground as Odin's smile went back to a frown. His son not worthy? That was nearly impossible to seek. He saw how Thor had handled Loki's attack on Migard and how he was able to get together a team of warriors to help him in battle indeed his Son was ready to become king. 

"Jane is not the one for my throne father" Thor looked up he could see tears build up in his son's eyes obviously heart broken about fair Lady Jane. 

"Excuse me? But you've been on Midgard for at least a year courting Jane am I correct? Odin asked fury starting to build up in his composure The only reason he would allow his son to stay on Midgard for so long was to court the woman he who was destined to become his queen.

"Aye. I am sorry father but I am actually here to bear bad news as well Jane is not worthy enough to become a Queen of Asgard. Mijonir would have shown me the signs when we first met" Odin looked at his son and saw the sadness in his eyes. He would not understand the pain that has befallen him as when he had chosen Frigga as a mate. It was almost love at first sight for the two and their courtship had commended easily.

"Then what have you been doing on Midgard for so long? Your duty is for your kingdom not of a realm that is capable of taking care of it's self. As you have said my dear son they have super soldiers and men that can turn into monsters as well as men made of iron. It is time to open your eyes my child and see that Midgard no longer needs you for their protection. You belong here in the realm of the Gods and assume the throne to take care of your people" Thor stopped his pacing and stared at is father obviously irritated by his statement. The Avengers were not just a team of super humans but a family to him he didn't like his family being talked down to that way. And yes maybe his father was right that they could easily take care of themselves now that they had men who could fly and turn into monsters but he would not let his father tell him otherwise. 

"But father as you have said I am not worthy to become king of our people. I have not yet to find a suitable ma-" Odin cut him off quickly "Obviously your mate is an Asagadian woman not a Midgardian one" Thor glared at his father knowing where this conversation was going and he did not like it not one bit. 

"I refuse!" Thor said.

"You have no choice you are to be crowned very soon and I believe that the council will not hold high to a king without his mate by his side" Mijonir immediately came to Thor ready to fight for his master the hammer agreed with it's wielder nobody shall choose a mate other than he. 

"I think other wise" Odin hummed at his son's bold deceleration. 

"Son this is for your future as well as the future of Asgard. Unless you find you proper mate then I am going to find one for you" Thor rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. He had to agree with his father his future was at stake he would no longer be a prince forever but soon be king and a king must have someone standing by their side to keep them level headed and from making rash decisions. But how long would it be for him to find his mate? Would it even be possible?

"Even though I do not agree I wish to spend some more time on Earth to find my mate" there was a pause between the two as Thor began to shift Mijonir between his hands itching to return to his new found home.

"Then it is settled you have 6 months on Midgard to find your mate and begin courtship by the end of the year. Of course I want to meet the person who is worthy of Mijonir and the rightful soul to sit by my son" Thor closed his eyes and let out a breath. He new that it was coming for a while and he couldn't blame his father he just wanted what was best for his son and his kingdom. With one final look at his father Thor headed out of the halls of the castle and began planning his return to Midgard.


	2. Retribution

A loud clap of thunder spread across the sky of New York City causing Steve Rogers to stop his daily work put. He took out his headphones that gave off static due to the electrical current in the sky. A second later rainfall that wasn't in the forecast came down from the bleak midday sky.  
Steve hurried to the window of the gym located on the 20th floor of Avengers Headquaters as he saw the god of lightning appear out of thin air. Steve noticed the look on Thor's face and immediately ran out to meet his friend.  
"How was A share?" Steve asked when he reached the helicopter platform at the top of the building.  
"I mean no disrespect Steve but I am in no mood for talking" Thor begun pacing around the helicopter pad muttering nonsense but from what Steve could tell he mentonied something about Jane Foster and his father.  
"Thor!" Steve yelled but the god of lightning was to lost in his thoughts to turn and listen to him.  
"THOR ODINSON!" Steve had yelled again but was startled by the tone of voice.   
Yes, he was leader I'd the avengeners and he did a he'll of a lot of commanding. But commanding a super powered human was one thing commanding a god was a scary thing entierly. He gulped loudly knowing what trouble he just gotten into when yelling at Thor.  
Thor turned his deadly gaze to the Captain and he let go of the breath he did not know he was holding in fear that if he breathed the God of Lightining would turn his wrath on him.  
"What. Did. You. Say human?" Confident in his commanding er skills Steve opened his mouth again but before he could let out a word a fist smashed into his mouth.  
Without any second to react Mioljnr smashed down next to him on the ground causing bits of concrete to rise up next to him. Fed up with Thor's childish behavior Steve dodged the next shot grabbing his fist in the process.  
"You need to calm down Thor!" Steve yelled as the God of Lightning started to spin Mioljnr tending to end the captain once and for all.  
A blast shot the hammer out of the way and Tony Stark"s iron man came into view.  
"What's the matter boys Thor ate all your ice cream again?" Asked the man of iron.  
"I had it handled Tony" said Steve in response annoyed that Tony was ruining his plans to calm down Thor.  
"Oh and you call being shot with god knows how many mega watts of lightning in that hammer handled?" Tony said in a snarky comeback   
Just then the sky crackles again as Thor stood with Mijonir in the sky once again.  
"What's pissed wonder boy off so hard?" Tony asked geniurly concerned.  
"I don't know he just came back from Asgard talking to his father. I tried to talk to him turn he attacked me" Steve responded.  
Just then Thor pointed Mijonir in the direction of the Cap and Iron Man. Prepared not to die at the hands of a rebellious God Steve stood in front of the lighting bolt just as Thor turned his hammer. However, other than hearing the sizzling sound of lightning nothing happened to the solider.Thor mid rampage put down the hammer in disbelief.  
"No...it can't be" said Thor not in dissapointment but amazement.  
"What the he'll is going on here" Natasha said as she pointed a gun in every direction possible for her body.  
"I've found them!" Thor took a step closer to Steve blocking everybody else out. He looked him over through lust filled eyes before grabbing the captain s round his waist.  
"My love I have waited for you for nearly a millennia. You are my true mate" Thor whispered before locking their lips together.  
Before he had a chance to so anything though Steve punched him square in the jaw.


	3. Of Loyalty and Love

Two days have passed since the incident with Mijonir. Two hellos days for Thor. As he continued to pace up and down in his bedroom cursing himself for acting like an idiot in front of his mate. His one true love. It did don on him over the fact that his mate was male but he could get around that. There would be plenty of human orphanage happy to help two parents wanting to bring a child home.

Children! How could he be thinking of children when he has a bigger problem at hand. Steve had not spoken to him since the day of the attack and once things got settled down he along with a few select members of the team where dragged off to a mission.

Letting out a long with Thor hopped into the shower attached to his personal bathroom tearing off his suit as he went. Inhaling the steam from the shower he began to get lost in his thoughts as he begun to lather his body.  
...  
Steve, Natasha, and Clint qalked back into the Avengers Headquaters exhausted. After dealing with an alien heist which turned out to be not so alien at all the three where glad to return back to the tower they call home.

"Welcome back milord and miladies" Stark said as unoffensivsly as possible.

"Who is the lord and who are the ladies?" Clint asked as he got out a bottle of water in the refrigerator.

"Obviously I was talking about Captain Stars and Stripes and his two personal body guards" Tony replied as he twirled a wine bottle cork in his hands.

"Very funny...where's Bruce and...?" Steve paused not wanting to say the name that crosses his mind throughout the mission.

It wasn't his fault that Thor's face popped into his head when he was taking on a hoard of guards. Or the fact that when he as supposed to take out the leader an image of Thor doing unspeakable things to his body caused a certain spike down to his uh nether regions.

"Earth to Cap" Tony said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I think he was thinking of Thor again" Natasha said as Steve opened his mouth to reply.

"No I wasn't" Steve said in defense knowing that she was upset that she had to take out the rouge alien squad herself.

"Leave him alone guys obviously he can't help thinking of Thor. After all he is the number 2 sexiest guy in the building" Tony said as Natasha rolled her eyes.

"And with that I am leaving the building. Good night ladies and Captain" Clint responded taking his bow and arrows with him as he headed for the helipad.

"Great you scared off Clint again Tony. You need to learn how to close that filter of yours" Tony rolled his eyes as Natasha glared at him.

"Guys I have a serious problem what I am going to do about Thor?" Steve said shaking the naughty images out of him.

"Suck it up. When I mean suck you know his..."

"Dick" Natasha finished for Tony.

"Yea that. Anyway it seems that you two are glued like peas in a pod. Embrace it and just think an alliance like that could do for the Earth-" Tony said excitedly.

"Pardon?" Steve said excuse not entirely sure what Tony had up his sleeve.

"I mean. When you and Thor finally get together and do the hokey pokey you will become Prince of Asgard and when Odin steps down...

"Or dies" Natasha cuts in.

The two look at her as if she where a ghost.

"What even Gods die" she growls as she heads to the elevator irritated by her companions.

"ANYWAY which will then form an alliance with Earth. The end" Tony folds his arms happy with the plan he came up with in a nanosecond.

"Thats actually a good plan Tony. I think Ill consider it" before he was able to shake hands with the man of iron lightning crackles from above.

"Uh oh do you think he heard that?" Steve turned around ignoring Tony's comment to find an extremely passed of Thor.

"And here I thought I was going to give our love a chance. To see that you are scheming behind my back to use me and my throne for your selfish gain. From the moment you blocked Mioljnr's lightning bolt I have felt nothing but uncodtional love for you Steven" Thor took a step closer trying to control his inner rage.

"That's the thing Thor we don't know each other. Just because your hammer chose me doesn't mean I automatically feel the same way. Don't take it the wrong way. A year a go we met and I felt some sort of connection with you. I want to be yours as much as you want to be mine. I haven't dated anyone in over 75 years so please can you take it slow with me," Steve whispered the last part as he looked into Thor's eyes. 

His breath hitched as he took one step closer placing his palm on the other man's cheek. A new surge of lightnight casscaded over Steve not wanting to hurt the soldier but to love him. When their eyes met Steve knew then and there that this was ment to be he closed his eyes and leaned in savoring every bit of Thor's lips.


End file.
